The Protector
by Red Rascal
Summary: [Updated Chapter Two] A desperate Ayako unexpectedly runs straight to the arms of Hisashi Mitsui and finds refuge and friendly comfort… and maybe something else?
1. Chapter One

First of all, THANK YOU and MANY HUGGLES to everyone who have reviewed both of the original chapters one and two already.  You guys inspire me more in writing the third chapter. =)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I suggest you read the chapter here because it has a BETTER HTML format: keeperofmitsui.virtue.nu/protector1.htm 

Title: The Protector

Chapter One: Retreating to a Refuge

_Author:_ Red Rascal 

_Email: _micchyinred14@crazysexycool.com

_Genres: _Non-yaoi, Romance

_Pairings: _Mitsui/Ayako

_Rating: _R 

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takehiko Inoue.  No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   

_Summary:_A desperate Ayako runs unexpectedly in the arms of Hisashi Mitsui and finds refuge and friendly comfort… and maybe something else?  

Dedicated to all Mitsui/Ayako writers and lovers out there, even if there are only a few.

******

Without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
Until you find it there and lead it back home

_- Bring Me to Life, Evanescence_

It was raining hard.  The wind was blowing strongly.  Masses of rain drops continued to fall down from the dark night sky and into the cement and roofs of the houses, creating an odd sound like that of the soldiers in a troop marching simultaneously.  The air was so piercingly cold it could slice through the skin and deep into the bones.

And she could feel it.  Her whole body had been numb and cold for quite some hours now. 

She was sitting there at the darkest corner of her unlit room with only the abrupt light from the occasional thunders giving an eerie effect of light and shadows playing inside her room.  She was hugging her legs closely to her chest and her chin was resting atop her knees.  She was slightly rocking back and forth, staring at the window across the room seemingly enthralled by the dimness of the night.  Although she seems like watching the world outside, her eyes told an entirely different story.  

It was like she was in a trance, unblinking, devoid of any emotions.  Her deep blue eyes, the color to that of a clean tempting sea, was now scarily blank, empty of the blazing passion and blissful wonder that was once shining in those eyes.  

She was numb.

Another loud clap of thunder resounded through the sky.  And then another one.  Then another.

It was at the final yell of the thunder that she finally blinked, gained notice of her surroundings.  Unconsciously, a lone tear fell down to her cheek.  

She suddenly remembered what happened a few hours ago.  Why she was all alone and locked up in her room.  Why she WANTED to be alone.

She hugged herself tighter.  That damn feeling came back to her again.  She was scared.  Scared as hell.  She didn't know what to do.  She didn't know how to fight.  She didn't know how to protect herself.  She was weak, terrified, standing in the middle of a battleground, with no shield or weapons in hand.

And her enemy was so close by.

As if on cue, loud voices were heard from the outside of her door.  She turned her head slowly to look at the locked door.  Then the voices became louder and louder as she realized that it were nearing her room.  She bit her lip, panicking.

She quickly turned away and buried her head in her arms.  Fear was once again clutching her heart.  She sat there, frozen.

A harsh knocking rapped at the door.

She stood up hastily and unsteadily, startled and scared.  She tried to scoot more in the corner, wishing she would just disappear and fall within the walls.  

The rapping continued.  Shouts could be heard on the other side of the door.

She looked around anxiously.  The same fear that left her petrified moments ago made her think in action. 

She had to run.  She had to get away.

But where?  The only way outside was the door. 

She looked at the door.  It seemed like it was about to break down from the incessant violent knocking.  She then looked around the room.

The wind blew mightily again, making the tree outside near her room sway from side to side, with its branches scrapping at the roof and window of her room.  That caught her attention.

The window.

She run toward the window, opened it and looked down outside.  Her room was in the second floor.  She could climb down through that tree and then she would run.  

Another loud cry was heard.  Voices argued.

She climbed out of the window, stepping on the first floor's roof, feeling the adrenaline and growing fear mix inside her.  She was suddenly all wet, her blue nightgown clinging to her body like a second skin.  The freezing air pricking her skin, like thousands of needles piercing consecutively.  The roof was slippery and she suspected her bare feet were becoming frozen.  Nonetheless, she continued to walk toward the tree.  She slipped a few times but thankfully regained her balance.  

As she finally reached it, her foot slipped again, but this time she was not so lucky as she started to fall down the roof.  She didn't notice the nasty cut it had done to her legs and arm.  Impulsively, she grabbed a branch and held on to it like a lifeline.  Well, technically, it was for she was now hanging on the tree, her hand clutching the branch tightly, scrapping her palms with the rough bark.  

The rain poured harder and the wind blew more ruthlessly.

She tried to reach the other branch in her other hand but all of a sudden, the branch she was holding on broke and she fell unceremoniously in the cement.  Her body ached everywhere.  Blood stained her nightgown.

But she couldn't stop now.  She had to go on.

Gathering all of her strength, she stood up shakily and ran away without a backward glance.   

******

She barely knew where she was now.  But she could guess she was near the mini-park, as she could see vaguely the shops lined up at the street.  The lampposts weren't much help as most were unlit.  Thankfully, there were no cars passing by or she would have been hit by now.  The rain still continued to pour down heavily.  

She hardly knew where she was going.  She was just running and running and running blindly in the middle of the storm, not caring if someone would see her.  Only one thought occupied her mind.  The devil was hot in her trail and she couldn't dare to stop.  

Suddenly a flash of light appeared behind her.  She jumped out of the way, surprised, as the motorbike speedily left her behind.

'Motorbike.'  

For a moment, she stood there staring vacantly at the street, which the motorbike sped off.  It was like she had to remember something… 

_'Motorbike…'_

_'Him!'_

A tiny surge of hope ignited inside her.  She could go to him.  He would understand.  He was the only one who knew at least half the truth of this whole mess.  

She knew she could trust him.

And she sprinted toward his house, using all the strength she still had.

******

Hisashi Mitsui couldn't sleep.  For the past five hours of the night, he was just lying down on his bed, thrashing around finding a comfortable position and forcing sleep to claim him.  But for the life of him, he couldn't.  And it was now close to one in the morning.

"Damn it!" Mitsui exclaimed, irritated.    

He climbed out of bed, thinking of getting some midnight snack.  He searched for slippers for he didn't want to walk in the cold floor.  The rain was still pouring down heavily outside.  '_When will it stop?'  _he wondered.  

He didn't bother to open any lights on as he proceeded to the kitchen.  Living in the house all by himself for almost four years had made him very familiar with the directions and every part of the house.

He opened the refrigerator and stooped down to look inside.  He made a face.  _'I should have done the grocery yesterday.' _

He sighed, not having other choices, and grabbed the carton of milk (or what was left of it).  He drained it down in a few gulps.

He then went back to his bedroom and lied down on his big bed again.  He still thought his bed was way too large for him.  But his parents won't argue.  Since it was them who purchased and "gave" it to him, he chose not to complain anymore.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.  After some minutes, he gave up and stared at the ceiling instead.

It had been two years since he graduated high school.  _'Shohoku.'_ Mitsui smiled.

He would admit he terribly missed Shohoku.  Well, it was only because he missed playing basketball.  He missed competing with the other schools.  He missed the challenge, the adrenaline rushing through his body whenever he had the ball in his hands.  He missed his confident three-points shots.  He missed the loud cheers of the audience and the flattering pats on the back of his teammates whenever he scores.  He missed the sweat covering his body whenever he plays and the exhaustion after every game.  He missed their winning.  He missed Anzai-sensei.  Hell, he even missed his teammates.  

Basketball was his life.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't leave it.

After what happened to him on his first and second years in high school, (him being a gangster) he learned that he couldn't ever leave his life.  He couldn't leave basketball.  It was in his blood, running through his veins, keeping him alive.

If he left basketball, it was like a part of him was missing.  He just had to seek it out again and again and he wouldn't stop until he found it.  

When he started college, the hunger for basketball came back.  It was like when he became a gangster, he couldn't play basketball.  He just resorted to the after-school and weekend practices in the outdoor courts.  But still, it wasn't anything like the real game.  

He knew he just HADto play basketball.

So when summer vacation arrived, he immediately applied to the Junior Basketball Association of their district where he got the position of coach to one of the teams.  He was now coaching junior high school students, who were also on vacation.  There were several teams and they were competing with each other.  The champion at the end would win a trophy and certificates to each members of the team.  He hoped his team would win, of course.

He could just see it now…

**No. 4 was running fast toward their basket, dribbling the ball.  An opponent was hot on his trail about to catch up with him.  At last, he was nearing their basket and he made a dunk!**

**He scored!  And the crowd went wild!**

**They won!  They actually won!  The winning team huddled together, some were jumping for joy, others were even crying because of bursting happiness.  But the same, they were all happy. **

**Then Mitsui walked toward them, with a big grin on his face.  **

**"Coach!  Coach, we won!" one of the members said to him excitedly.**

**"Yes we did," he said.**

**No. 4 ran up to him with a wide smile on his face.  "Coach, we want to thank you so much for coaching us.  We were really proud and lucky to have you."**

**"Of course, kiddo.  I understand that," Mitsui said, ruffling the boy's hair.**

**Then the boy turned to his teammates.  "Aren't we glad it's Coach Mitsui who taught us basketball?" **

**"YEAH!" the whole team cried loudly.**

**Then a hand handed Mitsui the tall shining trophy.  He then raised it up above his head, much to the louder cheers and yells of the audience and his team.**

**This was Mitsui's team.  And they won.**

**He grinned.**

**Dingdong!  **

**He drew his eyebrows together in confusion.  Did he just hear a doorbell?  No, it definitely wasn't a doorbell.  It must be something else.**

**Dingdong!  There, he heard it again.  He looked around the gym but all he could see was the jam-packed bleachers and his team still jumping for joy.**

**Dingdong!  Dingdong!  Now it was really a doorbell.  But why would he hear a doorbell in a gym?**

**DINGDONG DINGDONG DINGDONG!!!                      **

**"Where the fuck-" Mitsui started as he ran, hoping to find that annoying dingdong.**

**Then he tripped and fell down on his face.**

"Ouch!  Damn it!"

Mitsui looked around his surroundings.  He was inside his room.    

'I was dreaming.  I didn't realize I fell asleep,' he said to himself.  Then he realized he was lying down on the floor, beside his bed.  'Damn.  I fell down.'

He stood up, thankful he didn't have anyone in the house.  It would be really embarrassing to let others know he fell down on his butt while dreaming.

He stretched a little and went back to bed.

Dingdong!

He sat up instantly.  'Had he really heard it?'  

He focused to hear it again.  'Or maybe I'm still dreaming.'

He waited for a while but didn't hear it again.  'Maybe it's just the rain.  Or… I was only imagining things.'

Dingdong!  'No, it's real.  Someone's really on the gate.'

He climbed out of the bed and looked outside his window.  He saw a figure pushing the doorbell continuously.

'Who was it?'

He walked out of the room and into the living room.  He then switched the light on in the porch then he opened the door.

At first he couldn't make out who the person was.  The person was drenched in the rain, all wet and his head was bowed with his oddly long hair covering his face.

"Who's there?" he shouted over the pouring rain.  But he doubted the person heard him.

He cursed then rushed toward the gate, getting himself all wet too.  He opened it, and then the person lurched forward.  Mitsui instinctively grabbed him to keep him from falling on the ground.  'Wait.  The body was too soft for a man.'  Then his arm accidentally brushed the breasts of the nearly unconscious person.  'Fuck.'

The person wasn't a 'he'.  Rather, it was a 'she'.

Mitsui swore yet again.  'The last thing I need right now is a woman in my house.'

He supported the woman's body on one hand and he tried to brush her hair from her face.

He froze looking at her pale face.

"Ayako?"

******

She was sitting at the couch, watching tv.  She was so relieved and glad that she made it to his house.  While she was running, she honestly wasn't sure if she was going to reach it.  Her feet were aching so much from the cold and from running that she feared she was going to drop dead on the street anytime.  Also, the streets were barely lighted she was fortunate to have located the mini-park.  From there, she somewhat knew how to get to Mitsui's house.  'Lucky I didn't get lost.'

She exhaled heavily, thanking the gods for hearing her prayer.  Now she felt quite safe.  She wasn't that scared anymore.  She could relax a little… for now.

She was dry and warm enough, wearing one of Mitsui's shirts.  It might be too big for her – the hem ending a few inches above her knees – but it would do for Mitsui, of course, didn't have any women clothes in his closet.  The warm bath he prepared for her made her feel a lot better especially.  It was like she suddenly felt in heaven after going through an ordeal in hell.  Mitsui also helped her in cleaning and bandaging up her cuts in her legs and left arm.  She remembered his reaction when he saw her slashes.  Thankfully, he didn't know and see her OTHER wounds. 

"What the hell happened to you?" he had blurted out, his brows drawn together in barely contained anger and confusion.  He was putting an anti-septic liquid (through a cotton) on the cut in her leg. 

"Long story," she replied simply, too tired to explain.  

Mitsui's eyes softened then and searched hers.  "I'll accept that for now.  You're dead tired as I can see.  Right now you need a rest.  Sleep," he said.  Then he went back to working on her other wounds.

"But I have to know soon," he added with a resolve.

Yes, soon she would explain everything.  'Everything?'  Was she sure about that?  But she was too exhausted with all of these.  Now that she had run away, she couldn't turn back.  The next best thing she could do, was tell someone about the whole truth.  She needed someone.  She needed help.  

And she was so thankful she had Mitsui.

Speaking of whom, Mitsui walked in the living room, carrying a mug.  "Hot chocolate for you."

Ayako smiled as she accepted the hot mug.  "I thought you made coffee."

"I don't think it's good for you now.  Chocolate will do much better," he said, sitting beside her.

"But you know I love coffee," she said, with a slight protest in her voice.  She softly blew the hot chocolate first before taking a sip.

He shrugged.  "I've always thought your craving for caffeine was bad for you."

She smiled weakly.  "And you always say that," she said.  "But you know that I just can't get it out of my system."

"I also thought your mad."

She chuckled.

Mitsui looked at her then at the tv.  

No one said anything anymore for some minutes.  They both watched tv… or rather, stared at the tv.  Both were in thought, though both also didn't dare say anything yet.

Ayako bit her lip and glanced down at the mug.  Then she said softly, "Thank you."

"It's ok.  I can make another for you if you want."

"Huh?" she asked, a bit confused.  "Oh!  Uh… The chocolate's really nice."

"Glad you think so.  I thought I put too much sugar in it," he said, still staring at the tv.

She shook her head then looked at him.  "I meant to say… Thank you for letting me stay."

This time, Mitsui did look at her and smiled.  "You're always welcome, Ayako."

She nodded then smiled gratefully, yet a bit tiredly.  She reached out and placed her hand atop his.  She squeezed it gently.  

And he squeezed back.

Revised 05.04.2003 + 8:55 pm

To be continued…

******

Author's Notes:  

First of all, if you're currently reading this, then it means you've finished reading the whole chapter and I wanna THANK YOU for that. =)

Second, let me just clear… Mitsui and Ayako ARE NOT a couple here… YET, anyway.  I don't want an "instant love out of nowhere".  Please.  But why the strange affection they have for each other?  You'll definitely find out on the next chapter.

Third, the next chapters won't be this dark or angsty.  I'm keeping in mind that this is Slam Dunk, not Fushigi Yugi or something.  So I'll try my best to keep the story light.  So don't worry, this fic won't be too sappy.

Fourth, the song "Bring Me to Life" was performed by Evanescence for their album and also it is included in the soundtrack of Daredevil.

Fifth, please do join **groups.yahoo.com/group/sdlockerroom**.  You can upload your own fanfics and fanarts there.  It's new!  It's all about Slam Dunk!

Lastly, review please (here in ff.net or in the y!group).  Comment or anything.  It will really be appreciated.  ^_^

~ Red 


	2. Chapter Two

I suggest you read the chapter here because it has a BETTER HTML format, but leave your REVIEWS here in ff.net: **keeperofmitsui.virtue.nu/protector2.htm ******

Title: The Protector

Chapter Two: Oath of the Young Knight

_Author:_ Red Rascal 

_Email: _micchyinred14@crazysexycool.com

_Genres: _Non-yaoi, Romance

_Pairings: _Mitsui/Ayako

_Rating: _R 

_Disclaimer:_ This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Takehiko Inoue.  No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   

_Summary:_A desperate Ayako runs unexpectedly in the arms of Hisashi Mitsui and finds refuge and friendly comfort… and maybe something else?  

Dedicated to those who reviewed the first chapter and second chapter, especially to **kaesaku**. =)

******

The answers we find

Are never what we had in mind

So we make it up as we go along

You don't talk of dreams 

I won't mention tomorrow

And we won't make those promises that we can't keep

I will never leave you

I will not let you down

~ If I Am, Nine Days

Ayako was staring at the window for hours now.  She could see the rays of sunlight spreading through the still dark sky.  The sun was beginning to rise.

She turned away from the window and rolled to her other side.  She was lying down in the soft bed, with the blanket covering her body.  She pulled the blanket to her more tightly, as if she was cold.  The air was still chilly from the heavy rain earlier but that was not the main reason why she felt nippy.  

It had been a few hours ago since she came in Mitsui's house, all soaked and shivering from the rain.  He had been so kind to let her in, without any other rants or questions.  Other than his exclamation of surprise and confusion of "What the hell happened to you?" she was relieved he didn't poke on the topic further.  But she knew she couldn't get away that easily.  She knew he'd have to know sooner or later.  But knowing Mitsui, the sooner was the only option.  

It would be so easy to guess that Ayako couldn't sleep, even if she badly wanted to.  Her body was tired but it seemed that her mind was still stubbornly working.  She couldn't stop thinking about what happened.  Or rather, what was happening.  She could even hardly believe that she finally ran away.  

Maybe she was still scared.  She guessed the fear wouldn't go away that easily.  Damn.  How could she not be afraid if she honestly didn't have any idea what will happen next!  She was still lost, couldn't see where she was going.  'After this, what now?' she asked herself for a countless times all throughout her lying in the bed.  She knew that the idea of going back was surely unacceptable.  Neither could she run away again for not only would that be totally unfair and rude to Mitsui but also… she might get into more danger.  Now what?

She really hated it when she doesn't have the control.  

A few hours from now and she would have to face Mitsui.  He might be her close friend but suddenly she felt… apprehensive toward him.  She frowned worriedly.  Was it possible she was also scared of him?

Hell, Mitsui was the only person who really knew her from the very start of her life.  But because of the situation at hand, she didn't know how she'd be able to confront him.  Where would she start?  How would he react?  What would he do?  

What would SHE do?

She closed her eyes and bit her lip.  She could hear her heartbeat pounding against her chest rapidly, like she had just gone from running a hundred meter track.  She closed her fist tightly against the blanket.

'What will I do?  What will I do?  What will I do?!'

Long minutes had passed.  She turned to her other side again, facing the window.  She saw that the horizon had turned bright orange, indicating that the real morning had arrived.  

Then she knew what would happen next.  She had no other choice left.  

Ayako would have to tell the whole truth to Mitsui.

Though she didn't have any idea what would happen from then on, she knew instantly that she would just have to trust Mitsui.  But another question popped into her mind.

'HOW will I tell him?'

She wasn't even sure how she would act around him.  Would she mask her anxiousness?  Would she just be "usually perky", as if nothing happened?  Or would she just show him real feelings of dread?  

She closed her eyes again, hoping for sleep to claim her.  Because she didn't know what to do, she would just have to get away for a while.

'Sleep… Please let me sleep.'

******

Mitsui opened his eyes slightly.  He groaned.  He closed them again and turned to his side when the rays of sunlight blinded him.  He wanted to go back to sleep until late afternoon, like those old times when he was just plain lazy to go to school.  But this time was different.  Something was telling him to get his butt off the bed and start working.  

Then he remembered the girl sleeping on the room across his.  

Now he forced himself to get up.  Automatically he went to his closet, got some clothes, went out of his room and into the bathroom (which was beside the guestroom where Ayako was sleeping), did his morning rituals, then finally readied himself to prepare some breakfast.

He passed by the guestroom's door and stopped.  He hesitated for a second, before opening the door slightly.  He just wanted to take a peek, to check out on her.  He wanted to see if she was really there… or if he just dreamt it all last night.

But no, he didn't.

There in the first bed closest to the door (there were two beds in the guestroom) lay the sleeping princess.  Her dark brown curly hair was spread out in the pillow, cushioning her head.  Her face was slightly tilted to one side.  One hand was close to her face while the other resting on her stomach.  Her left arm was bandaged and even if he couldn't see (because the blanket was covering her waist down), he knew her legs were bandaged as well.

Mitsui was relieved that she seemed to be sleeping without anxiety… or nightmare.  With the awful state she was in last night, rather, just a few hours ago, he half expected for her to be having some bad dreams.  

'Maybe she was too worn out to be having nightmares.  She really needed all the sleep she can get,' Mitsui thought.

He closed the door quietly then proceeded to the kitchen.

******

He was in front of the stove when Ayako walked in.  She could smell the aroma of the egg even when she was still inside the room.  That totally waked her up.  She didn't realize until that moment that she was famished since she didn't think she had her dinner yesterday.  The only thing in her stomach right now was the hot chocolate Mitsui served her.

She was just standing there silently behind him, watching him cook.

"Mornin'," he greeted, sensing her presence.  "Omelet okay for you?"  
  


"Of course.  Anything," she said as she softly patted her stomach.

"Hang on.  This'll be done any minutes now."

"I'll… prepare the table."

And so, Ayako took out the plates, utensils and glasses from the cupboards while Mitsui finished cooking the omelet.  After a few minutes they sat across each other in the square table with two pieces of omelet, a few bacons, cheese, bread, and a pitcher of orange juice in front of them.

"Smells nice," Ayako commented, sniffing.

Mitsui grinned.  "Glad you think so.  Well I hope it tastes nice too.  You know, I don't really cook."

She raised an eyebrow at that.  "How'd you survive?"

"I mostly eat outside.  But when I'm at home, canned goods, noodles, deliveries…" he shrugged.

Ayako blinked.    
  


"I know.  Don't say anything.  Let's just eat," he said flatly.

"Wait.  Don't you have any coffee?" she asked after she surveyed the table.

He glanced at her knowingly.  "Orange juice is better."

"But you know how I—"

"Of course I know!  How many times do I have to tell you that caffeine is bad for your health?"

"Coffee makes me alive."

He just stared at her blankly.

"It wakes me up throughout the day, especially if I have it in the morning," she added.

"You still can't have any of it, Ayako," he refused.

"It's already part of my daily living."

"Nope."

"And why is that?"  She was getting slightly irritated.  

"Besides the fact that I don't have any coffee in my house, because I don't buy any, I STILL won't even allow you even if I do have BECAUSE," he stressed out the word when she started to say something.  "It won't make you feel any better.  If anything it'll just make you feel worse."

"I'm amazed you seem to know a lot about my body," she commented.  She thought he looked a tad uncomfortable when she said that but dismissed the idea.

"With your state when you came here just this past midnight, I doubt coffee will do you any good.  For one, it will keep you awake; therefore you won't be able to get the rest you need.  Second, it will just make your nerves jittery, which isn't any good too," he explained.  

Ayako sighed in defeat.  "Okay.  But I'll only give in for now.  You still can't make me drop my CRAVING for coffee."

He almost rolled his eyes.  "You're still too stubborn Ayako.  Just like before."

"And you still can't win over me."

"Who says?"  He raised an eyebrow.

"Me," she said simply.  Mitsui thought she looked kinda haughty and…cute too.

Mitsui chuckled.

"Why don't we start on these ones already?  We don't want to have a cold breakfast, do we?" he asked, glancing down on the food before them.

"Now that you mentioned it…" 

They both started on the omelets.

Less than a minute, very slowly, they slowed down on chewing.  

After drinking some orange juice, Mitsui said, "I swear I didn't know how those shells got in here."

Ayako managed a smile.  "Uh… It's not that bad."  To prove him, she ate some more and then an obvious "crack" was heard. 

He scowled at her.

"Let's try those…" she trailed off, eyeing the burned bacons.  She got the cheese instead.  "Cheese," she said before she took a bite.  It reminded her like dry hardened soil only these ones had a little taste.  She tried not to wince.

He reached for the cheese too and tried.  Then grimaced.  "Hell.  I think those cheese had been stored there for months.  Sorry."

She tried to cheer him up.  "Hey, it's okay.  How 'bout bacons?  Or bread?"  She held up the plate toward him with a small helpful smile.  

Mitsui stared at her a while with an unbelieving look.  Then shook his head.  "I know these are all bad, Ayako.  You didn't need deny it."

She opened her mouth to say something but he interrupted her.  "How about this," he said, leaning toward her, his elbows on the table.  "We'll have our DECENT breakfast outside.  My treat of course."

For a second he thought he saw fear in her eyes.  But it flickered so quickly as if it hadn't been there.  But Mitsui was sure.  He would bet on his MVP medal that it has something to do with what happened with her, though she was still not saying anything.

"Um… Hisashi," she said softly, not meeting his eyes.  "I don't have anything to wear."

THAT didn't occur to him.  Her nightgown she wore when she came was still wet and he doubted that even if it wasn't, she definitely wouldn't dare wear a nightgown outside to have breakfast.  

And also, he realized it was the first time Ayako called him by his first name again.    

"Right.  I didn't think of that."

"Obviously."

That may be her excuse but Mitsui knew better.

"Okay then.  I'll just go outside and buy our breakfast.  I'll be quick.  There's a bakery near here, just a block away," he said, getting up.  "What do you wanna have?  No, never mind."  He knew what she would answer.  Coffee.  'Yeah right.  As if I'll give her that.'  

He grabbed some money then started toward the door.  He suddenly stopped, then turned around and found Ayako staring after him with those big childlike blue eyes of hers.  He saw that same fear flicker again.  

"I'll be back as fast as I can," he said with an unspoken promise behind his voice.  He sensed she needed to hear that.                                   

Finally, she nodded with a small smile.

******

Ayako was in the living room, sitting in the sofa, staring at space.  She was done cleaning up the table in the kitchen.  'Mitsui was right.  It was kinda bad, but at least he tried to cook something.'  She gave a small smile.  'He has to do his grocery now.  I see that he didn't have much stock.  Hmm… Maybe I can cook something for him, in return for letting me stay.'

Then her smile slowly faded.  She didn't know how she did it, but she was still not saying anything to him.  If anything, it was like nothing happened.  How did she do it?  She was wondering.

Or maybe it was Mitsui who did it.

'He really makes me feel at ease… somehow.'

She looked out at the window.  Good thing the rain stopped already.  She thought it was going to continue all throughout the day, judging by how terrible it was starting last night.  But now, the sun was up and shining gloriously, as if it won over the storm.  The only proofs of the downpour yesterday were the dews on the leaves of the trees and on the petals of the flowers, the puddles of water scattered in the streets and the broken twigs and branches lying on the people's yards.  But everything else other than those, it seemed all were back to normal.

But for Ayako, she didn't want to go back to normal.  Thinking about her "normal" life made her shudder.  She unconsciously rubbed her arms.  

Nothing but getting away was on her mind right now.  She might not have any idea what to do next but one thing was for sure, she would certainly lose her mind, her sanity, her own life even, if she didn't escaped earlier.  She was utterly inferior and weak against their power.  

She closed her eyes, feeling the same hand of fear clutching her heart again.  She didn't know what to do.  She was lost in the storm with no light guiding her on the way.  Who was she fooling?  She didn't think she even has a way.  But she was tired of it all.

So risking everything, she run away to the arms of the only one who really knew her, Mitsui.  

It had been, what?  Seven years since they'd parted ways.  It had been seven years since they had bonded again (not counting the time when she entered Shohoku).  For the first eleven years of their lives, they'd been together through thick and thin, with hearty laughs and seldom cries, in almost all of their "firsts"; their first shared joke, first prank, first imaginary adventure (Mitsui being Peter Pan, Ayako as Wendy and the neighbor's gardener as Captain Hook), first fishing trip (where he got sick on the boat to her great amusement), first detention, first movie (they'd gone with his parents), first fair in the park, first camping, first time watching basketball in a real court with real players (they went with his father), first basketball play at his backyard…

Remembering how Mitsui and her had been at the beginning, she could hardly believe that it was him who would be her own knight in shining armor.  

Their old houses were just next to each other, much the disdain of both.  It seemed that ever since they were born (even if Mitsui was a year older than her) they were destined to be on the opposite ends of the rope.  They were enemies from the start, like cats and dogs, never agreeing on anything.  Mitsui would always tease her about something and Ayako would glare at him and retort back.  She was one feisty little kid back then, and she guessed so was he (no wonder he's such a troublemaker).  But never did she cry in front of him.  Only when she came back home and into the arms of her dad did she confess her fights with him with always a tear-streaked face.  

But on the day he saved her from the bullies at the preparatory school, everything changed.  She was so surprised he was the one who thrashed the arrogant bully down, even if he knew the bully's companions would still beat him up.  And so he was.  And from then on, no one ever dared to bully her around at school because she had him, always ready to fight.  From then on, they'd become childhood friends.    

He became her protector.

**"Those bullies coming after you again?" young Mitsui asked, with a fierce frown plastered on his face.**

**She sobbed silently, trying hard not to cry anymore.  She didn't want him thinking that she was such a crybaby.**

**"It's okay.  They won't hurt you now.  Stop crying."  He scooted closer to her but he seemed a little uncomfortable.  He was never used to crying girls and as much as possible he would stay away from them.  **

**She finally looked up at him.  She truly wanted to believe what he said.**

**"I promised I'll protect you," he said so sincerely, looking at her straight in the eyes.  "Your dad heard it too.  If you don't remember, just ask him."**

**But little Ayako did remember.  She just wanted to hear those words again from him.  **

**She suddenly hugged his waist, burying her face on his chest and cried again with much relief… and thanks.**

**He was surprised at first and kind of panicky.  But he also gave in and hugged her back quite awkwardly, stroking her hair gently.**

"Here we go.  Breakfast's finally ready.  And this time, for real," Mitsui suddenly piped in, interrupting her reminiscing.  She obviously didn't hear him coming.  She was startled and looked up at him.  He was grinning.

"What are you dreaming of, princess?" he teased.

Ayako made a face of irritation, trying hard not to blush.  But much to her annoyance, he laughed.  

"Why don't we go to the kitchen now and start on these," she said as she made her way toward the kitchen carrying the paper bags.  "This smells delicious.  What have you bought?"

"Pancakes," he answered, leaning on the counter with arms and ankles crossed casually.

"Yum."  She took out the food from the bag and prepared the table again.  This time, it was Mitsui's turn to just watch silently.

'You always wanted to be strong, isn't it Ayako?  You always wanted to appear tough, to always have the control on everything,' Mitsui said silently.  'I know something's wrong.  Definitely.  Or you wouldn't dare run here in the middle of the night…hell, in the middle of the storm!  Or you wouldn't even dare run to someone.' 

The Ayako he knew was independent-minded.  A very stubborn, zealous, persevering, willful woman who didn't back out at any threats.  A woman who always liked to be in control of things.  

A woman whom Mitsui was proud of.  (Though of course he wouldn't say that to her.)

Ever since he first saw her on their old yard many years ago, he knew she would be different from the other girls he knew.  There was just something in those clear sea eyes that ignited some interest in him.  And to his utter joy and amazement, he wasn't disappointed when they started to become enemies.  Mitsui smiled wryly at the thought.  Maybe he knew deep inside him (though of course obviously he didn't want to admit that at that time) that he would be at ease with her somehow, that she wasn't any other girls who were mostly whiny and very… well, girls.

Mitsui laughed at himself.  That was confusing but it's true.  Ayako was the type everyone can trust.  She was the best mate anyone can have.  And he was lucky to have.

But there was one time (he was probably about ten years of age) when he first saw her as someone else.  Not the same Ayako he knew.  

She was sitting at the Mitsuis' porch floor when he came outside one night.  He was not that surprised as countless of times had they just hangout a lot in their front yard.  He sat down beside her, not saying a word.  Many minutes had passed and they both just stared at the night sky above them.  When Mitsui said something and expecting for her to respond but she didn't, he turned to look at her and he was surprised.  

It was like he looked into the eyes of a statue, so lifeless, so very unemotional.  All the time, she was just sitting there blankly.  She wasn't saying anything, even if he was nearly shouting at her.  She wasn't reacting to his shakes.  For the first time in his life, she scared him.  

All of a sudden, she blinked and then a single tear fell down from her eye.  Then another.  And then another until she was now crying openly.  He sighed in relief.  At least she was feeling something.  He would prefer her weeping than impassive.  But her eyes… They had been the saddest eyes he'd ever seen.  Mitsui couldn't sleep later that night.

It turned out that her parents were arguing again.  But it seemed that at that time, Ayako was in the very wrong place at the very wrong time.  Usually when her parents were having a row, they made sure Ayako was somewhere where she could barely hear their voices.  But that very unlucky moment, she heard everything.  She was just a little innocent girl who was meant to be cherished by the bursting love given by her parents, meant to be happy living with them, meant to be playing so carelessly not ever worrying some time that her parents might be fighting again, meant NOT to be hearing curse words thrown by her own parents at each other, meant not to be seeing the dislike in their eyes and hearing the spite in their harsh voices.  She was so innocent… They were so young.  'How could the world be so cruel?' Mitsui remembered himself asking the question to the unknown while he cradled her in his arms. 

And then the worst happened.  Not one month had passed since that fateful night and her parents got divorced.  Her father (whom Mitsui had grown very fond of, better than her mother) left.  Mitsui was the one who held Ayako back as her father got in the cab with a last goodbye.  But before that happened, the older man pulled Mitsui in a corner and made him promise something.

'A promise,' Mitsui stiffened recalling that moment.  Then he cringed inwardly.  'A promise that I have forgotten for years.' 

Her father asked him if he could keep his old promise, the promise Mitsui made the day he saved Ayako from the bullies in front of Ayako herself and her dad.  That he would protect her.  That he would take care of his little daughter, that he would look after her all the time.  And he did.  He promised fervently, even crossing his heart, that he would.  Satisfied, the man nodded at him and patted him at the back, seemingly proud of the young Mitsui.  

After that, he remembered vividly how Ayako suffered through that nightmare.  The fire in her eyes died out.  She became less lively each day.  Mitsui's efforts to cheer her up even just a little all failed.  Even if she would give a small smile, showing she appreciated his attempts, he would still be unsatisfied.  His best mate had never been the same.  And he wanted the old her back.   

And if the world couldn't be so much crueler, something happened.  

One day, she confessed to him that her mother had been seeing someone else already.  He was so angry.  He thought her mother was so rude.  He didn't think it was right to do that, especially right after the divorce.  But Ayako's reaction to the issue was not what Mitsui expected.  He thought she would be enraged as he was.  But she wasn't.  

Instead, she looked at him with barely concealed fear in her eyes.  He was confused.  He didn't know what exactly was going on, why she would be afraid.  He asked her but she wouldn't tell anything about it.  And he never did find out.  

And the next day, they were moving out.  Ayako seemed to have cried all her tears out.  He remembered her desperate face, as if pleading to him to tell her that everything was just a dream.  A very bad dream.  But he couldn't because everything was so real.  

Her eyes.  Her very deep blue crying eyes.  Before they parted ways, Mitsui saw again the anxiety… the apprehension in them.  He wanted to stop her and hold her back but her mother already grabbed her and dragged her to the car.  For the first time, Mitsui cried so openly as he watched the car drove away his best pal.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He blinked and saw Ayako staring up at him closely.  He smiled.  "How 'bout for a hundred bucks?"

"A hundred?  Why, is it worth whatever your dirty mind is thinking?" she teased.

"Dirty mind?  Whatever are you implying Ayako?"  He pretended to look insulted.  "No actually, my thoughts are priceless."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," he replied simply.  'They're treasures,' he added to himself, looking straightly into her eyes.  And she looked back questioningly still, not understanding what he was saying.

However, Mitsui chose not to explain further and just grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around toward the table.

"They have honey and strawberry syrups and I don't know what you prefer so I just bought both," he said, obviously changing the topic but Ayako didn't seem to notice (or maybe she chose to just ignore).  

"Both are fine Hisashi, I'm not that picky.  But…"

"Yes?" he asked, though he thought he didn't need to for he has a feeling what she was going to ask.

"You didn't buy me coffee."

"No I didn't.  Lemonade is much better.  They have Vitamin C," he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

She looked at him in mock amazement.  "Wow Professor Mitsui, I didn't know that.  Thank you very much for that very important fact.  I think I'm going to pass my college entrance exams now—"

Mitsui gave a sarcastic laugh.      

"I still want MY coffee," she said stubbornly.

He just smiled.  "Tell me I'm the most handsome man on earth first."

"No way," she said flatly.

"Have it your way then."  He grinned in victory and forced her to sit down.    

******

"Those two never behave properly around each other," Ayako said.

Mitsui nodded then swallowed first before proceeding.  "Sakuragi and Rukawa always get on each other's nerves, never agreeing on any point.  But what they didn't notice is that their partnership in the court helps the team a lot."

"Partnership?  Do you really think there is something like that between those two?" she asked, finding it hard to believe what he just said.  

"Yeah.  They just didn't notice it then."

She continued to look at him while he was eating his pancakes.  "That's very observant of you."

He looked up at her and shrugged.  "I just notice things quite quickly."

They continued to eat for awhile before Ayako commented, "I think you're going to be a great coach."

Mitsui laughed, like hardly believing it.

"I mean it.  I remember our last game against Ryonan last year."  She took a glance at him before staring down at her plate.  "When you collapsed… then you sat in the benches instead.  I thought…" She paused.  "Well, I thought you're going to be pretty frustrated or something."

"Why would I be?" He looked rather surprised.

"Because you didn't get to stay until the end of the game," she answered.  "But you cheered the team on.  I can honestly still remember you shouting at Sakuragi to show them how much of a genius he is.  And then he did that dunk!"

Mitsui smiled humbly then shrugged.  "I was thinking what I could still do for the team even if I'm on the benches."  He laughed.  "I even asked myself what would Anzai-sensei would do if he was there.  So I just egged them on to get up on their butts and have some mean real game there."

"See.  You'll make a wonderful coach."

"I'm actually coaching now," he said so casually after swallowing another bite.

"Really?"  She looked up in surprised.

"Yeah.  I applied for a coach in the Junior Basketball Association and got in.  Well since it's summer and I really don't have anything much to do…"

"Wow.  I wasn't even telling you before that you're going to be a good coach and here you are starting on coaching already.  I must be psychic."

He grinned.  "Maybe.  Really, I'm just coaching junior high school students."

"Hey, it's a start," she smiled up at him faintly.  They stared at each other for a moment before she looked away.

He frowned a little but it was quickly gone before she even noticed.

"You told me once that you want to become a basketball star someday," she said, picking up on her plate.  "Remember the first time we went to a basketball game with your father?"

"Of course.  How could I forget that?"

"We were talking about it even after we got back home.  Uh no, we talked about that for days!"

"I know.  Since then I couldn't forget basketball.  Thanks to dad for buying us tickets."  He smiled as he recalled those days.

She nodded.  "And then that's when we both got hooked up with basketball.  Thanks to your dad again that he taught us how to play it."

"He's a basketball fan himself."

"I miss your dad.  He's amazing.  Your mom as well."

"Hey, your father too.  Although as with your mother…" he trailed off, risking a glance at her.  She was looking down at her plate.

"And then one day you just told me you're going to be the number one basketball player in the whole Japan," she said, steering back to the previous subject, obviously not wanting to talk about her parents.  "I still say you're also proficient to be a coach."

"You can't blame me.  I'm good at it," Mitsui boasted.

Ayako smiled up at him wryly.  "I see your huge ego hasn't deflated one bit huh."

"I remember you used to whine about how unfair I was back then.  Can I help it that I was taller than you and can do better lay-ups and steals?  And obviously, what can you do with my perfect three-pointers?" he mocked.

She feigned to glower at him.  "Whatever Mr. MVP."

He just laughed in response.  "Face the truth kiddo.  I was better at you in basketball up until now."

"Sure you are… sempai."

It was Mitsui's turn to scowl.  She smiled triumphantly.

"I always hate it when you call me that."

"I know."

"It makes me sound like I'm way too old."

"You are."

"I'm not THAT old Ayako.  Hell, I'm just a year older than you are," he complained.

"So?  You're still older than me.  Daddy always reminded me to be respectful to the elders," she said, all too innocently.

"Please Ayako, we're not in Shohoku anymore.  Can you stop with that sempai thing?"

She said nothing, looking at Mitsui amusedly.

"If not only for the team I would have not agreed with you calling me… that."  He sighed.

She looked sympathetic.  "But we agreed it would be better if I would go on with that sempai thing.  There'll be less hassle and explanations with the team."

"I know," he said.  Then he shrugged.  "Oh well, as I said we're not with the team anymore Ayako.  You can quit calling me that.  Just plain Hisashi is fine, you know."

"But it always irritates you," she teased. 

"And let me guess, you just LOVE irritating the hell out of me," he said dryly.

She chuckled softly.  "Remember we used to bicker like this before.  Well, even worse than this!"

"Yeah… like before…" he trailed away.  Then he said so softly that Ayako barely caught it, "I miss the old you."

She quieted.  Mitsui finished on eating his pancakes.  After a while, he glanced at Ayako and saw that she just ate a little, not even finishing half of her pancakes.  

"Ayako?"

"Hmm?"  She looked at him.

"You don't have much appetite today?"  He was looking at her plate.

"Uh… yeah…"

He nodded a little.

"I'm sorry you bought these for me but… No, I'm going to finish these," she said with a resolute.

"Hey it's ok.  You don't need to force yourself to eat.  You can finish it up later if you want."

She nodded but continued on eating anyway.  Then Mitsui didn't realize he was watching her.

'Something changed.  No, she changed.  Ah hell, Mitsui what are you thinking?  Of course all people change!' he said to himself.  He continued to watch her.

Ayako was pretty, that he could admit.  She wasn't the drop-dead gorgeous type of woman.  She wasn't the cutie cute Japan's sweetheart either.  She was more like the sexy tough woman.  One glance at her and one will immediately sense the uniquely intelligent aura surrounding her.  And to top it all, there's always the noticeable fire in her eyes that makes her so…alluring… 'So Ayako', he thought with a smile.

For Mitsui, it was her wit, steady mind and smartness that makes her undeniably sexy (though of course he couldn't confess that to anyone) and attracts a couple of guys.  Take Ryota Miyagi as the best example.  The guy was obviously obsessed over Ayako, blushing profusely at her mere words and getting insanely jealous over other guys who would talk to her in more than a minute.  But really, Mitsui couldn't blame him.

Sometimes Mitsui even wondered if Ayako was falling for that point guard… or maybe they were even together now.  'Not that it's my business.'

His gaze fell on her eyes.  He stared.  He stared more.  Then he drew his brows together.  'The fire in her eyes is missing.' 

At the same time, Ayako looked up and met Mitsui's stare.  She was quite startled to see him frowning at her.  "What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You're frowning at me."

He blinked, as if his mind was back to the present.  "Uh… no."

"No what?" she asked, really confused.

"Never mind."

"You're really getting weird Hisashi.  Just earlier you were staring at space."

He shook his head.  "No… uh, forget about it."

She continued to stare at him, as if looking right into his black eyes trying to read his mind.  "What are you thinking Hisashi?"

He didn't say anything for long minutes.  When she thought he was never going to answer her, he finally said, "I was thinking about the fire in your eyes."

"What?"  She shook her head, thinking that Mitsui is getting stranger by the minute.

"I'm wondering what happened to you," Mitsui answered so frankly, his eyes piercing into hers directly.  

Then she couldn't say anything.  She just stared at him, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I'm wondering why you've changed.  This is not you."

Looking at him, she knew it was high time that she tell him the truth… about last night… or earlier this midnight… whatever.  

"I'm wondering… What's the real story, Ayako?"

But for some reason, she was finding it hard to blurt it out to him.  

"You know you can tell me anything… everything."

She was starting to get nervous again.  She wasn't used to this.

She stood up immediately then stammered, "I – I… uh… I'm going to take a shower."

With that, she took off.

******

'What had just happened back there?!'

Ayako closed her eyes and let the water fell on her continuously.  Like she said, she was in the shower, hoping to wash away her fears with the water that goes down the drain.  Her arms were stretched out in front of her as if she pushing the wall, with her head bowed low.  Her soaking hair was heavily sticking down her back and shoulders.  She didn't care if her bandages in her arm and legs got wet.  

She was breathing heavily.  Her fists clenched against the wall.  

'What the hell happened there Ayako?  Why did you run like that??  That was Hisashi for goodness' sake!'

She was asking herself the same questions over and over again, the moment she stepped inside the cubicle.  

Why did she run off like that?  Why did she freak out?

When Mitsui stared at her so intently that she sensed he was penetrating through her very soul with those deep black eyes of his, she couldn't look away though she felt as if she had to.  She stared at him back helplessly, suddenly frightened by his powerful approach.  

She never knew and saw that kind of Mitsui.

But really maybe she did.  She remembered now seeing that kind of fierce expression whenever he was up against a challenging opponent in their games.  She thought he was really concentrating hard on the plays back then.

Now she thought he was intimidating.

And because of that, she didn't know how she would react.  She didn't know how she'd confront a Mitsui like that.  So like always, when in doubt and fear, run.

She sucked in sharply then bit her lip.  She should learn how to break that annoying habit of hers, running away.

Was that the only reason?  Or maybe she was just too afraid to face it.

She was losing control again.  

She was too scared still to go back to dealing with hell again.  She imagined herself telling Mitsui the whole story… and she felt the pain of every angry whip hitting her body, her mind, her soul once more.  

Tears of pain and shame came running down her cheeks, mixing with the cold water falling on her face.  

She remembered THEM.  Dreadful scenes she had with them played in her mind fast.  She couldn't stop the images.  She couldn't erase their faces.  She couldn't remove the wounds she received.

She couldn't stop them.

She couldn't survive in hell.

Ayako let out an anguished scream and it echoed through the bathroom.  Why couldn't she stop them from hurting her?  Why couldn't she fight them back?  Why couldn't she run her own real life again?

Why did she lost her control?!

Then all of a sudden, it came to her.  

Slowly, her arms fell to her sides, her wet naked body stood straight against the shower.  

The real reason why she ran away was because she didn't have ANY power over herself now.  She became helpless.  Then she panicked.  And then she became scared.  She became terrified of that fact that she was not in control of her life anymore… and that others were.  And she wanted it back.  

So she took off, running away for help.

Help.  She usually didn't ask for anyone's help.  As much as possible, she tried her damnedest best not to cry, not to breakdown, not to be weak.

She was just born too stubborn. 

And so the mask was down, the charade had finally ended.  

She had finally decided and accepted.  

The damaged Ayako was at last coming out of her makeshift shell and would reach out for the hand outstretched at her, ready to meet her salvation.

******

He was still sitting there, staring at the chair Ayako vacated.  Since she had left and almost scampered away like a frightened bunny, he didn't move from his chair.  

'What had just happened?'

Mitsui was known for his short-lived patience.  He'd admit he wasn't exactly the most enduring person to be around.  

So he wasn't really all that surprised when without warning he bluntly, finally, asked about the whole story of the mystery.  And he wasn't really astounded to see her reaction.  No, not at all.

Unknown to Ayako, Mitsui had been observing.  He'd sense a certain air of tension surrounding her.  He'd noticed her almost stiff movements while they were eating.  And of course, who could've missed the ever confusing flickering of fear and emptiness reflecting once in a while in her eyes.

He sighed wearily.  He closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands, his elbows supporting in the table.

What was he going to do?

The house was surprisingly quiet.  At that moment, Mitsui swore he even heard the ticking of the clock hanging by the wall across him.  

Then there was the sound of water running in the bathroom.  'So she didn't just say it for the sake of running away.  She really is getting a shower.'

Long minutes had passed and Mitsui was still unmoving from where he was.  He was in definitely in deep thought, thinking about her.  Thinking about what he would do about Ayako.

The water finally stopped running.  There was a momentary silence.  Then the sound of the door opening and closing was heard.  Footsteps padded down softly to the guestroom then another door was opened then closed.

For the whole lengthy minutes that Mitsui sat there in the kitchen, his thoughts were running wildly but only to end up in one same choice.  He didn't have any other options…or maybe he did but he chose to disregard them.  

He had to talk to Ayako soon.  The sooner the better.

He finally got up and cleaned the table.  Then he remembered about her wounds.  If she took a shower, her bandages must have gotten wet.  They must be replaced.

Finished at the kitchen, he took the first aid kit then proceeded to the guestroom where Ayako sleeps… and dresses of course.

He knocked twice.

There was no answer.

He knocked again.  Thrice.

Still there was no answer.

Mitsui called out, "Ayako?  Are you in there?"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Ayako was wrapped only in a towel, which Mitsui lent her, with only a tight knot on her chest holding it firmly up against her body.  She was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself.  Actually, her mind was busy planning on how she'd deal with Mitsui while her hand, which seemed to have a mind of its own, was also busy brushing her thick hair.

Because she was busy, naturally, she didn't hear the knocking neither the voice calling out outside the room.

And Mitsui, being the inquisitive and instinct-follower that he was, got slightly worried.  'Is it possible that Ayako might have hurt herself?'  He shook his head, as if to clear such thoughts.  'No.  She wouldn't ever do that.  But… She was very edgy when she took off…'

With that last thought in Mitsui's mind, he suddenly barged in.

Ayako finally came out of her reverie at the startling sound of the door and dropped the brush.

She looked at Mitsui's reflection at the mirror, her eyes wide with surprise.  Of course the fact that she was literally NAKED under the towel didn't help at all with the already bad situation.

But Mitsui didn't seem to recognize that.  His eyes narrowed, his mouth pressed in a thin line, his jaw clenched tightly, and his hand gripped the kit handle too tensely.  He seemed to be steaming in anger.

Though Ayako couldn't think of any reason why he would be fuming mad in their really embarrassing situation…

She hugged herself, looking very vulnerable.

Mitsui dropped the kit at the floor and walked determinedly toward her, still with that taut expression on his face.  His eyes glinted dangerously.

When he was directly behind her back, he put his hands on her shoulders (with surprisingly VERY gentle touch) and carefully turned her around to face him.

Ayako looked up at him helplessly.

Then to her great surprise, he pulled away a handful of hair from her shoulder, leaving a great deal of bare skin.  With a lone finger, he trailed it down from the side of her neck, to her shoulder, then down to her arm, leaving behind a line of goosebumps in her skin.  His deep eyes followed it.

Then his eyes locked with hers.

"Tell me.  Now."

05.01.2003 + 12.30 am

(Revised 05.04.2003 + 9:00 pm)

To be continued… 

******

Author's Notes:

I honestly didn't expect for this chapter to be this long. O_O

I need to find out.  Was it confusing?  Did you get Ayako's real problem?  Was it too dramatic or something?  Was the ending a cliffhanger? (Do you really think so…?)  Did you get the ending?  Why was Mitsui angry?  Or was he really?  Am I getting any crazier?  Please tell me what you think.

Anyway, I'd like to give my BIG THANK YOU to those who reviewed the first chapter, namely:  

**Ruby** -Actually, I'm a RyoAya and RuAya fan too though for some reason, I wrote a MitAya fanfic.  Probably because I find their pairing more thrilling. ^^ 

**asdf** -Here it is now.

**sharon **-Yeah!  Another MitAya fan!  Thank you so much!  And I'll remember that.  I did give out some hints. *wink wink* I hope you got the reason now why Ayako ran to Mitsui of all people.

**kaesaku **-Thanks!  Here it is.

I appreciate them very much!

Also, MUCH THANK YOU to the three people who've read the original chapter two already: 

**ayu** -sure thing!  In fact I'll email everyone who will leave their email addys every time I'll post the next chapter.

**shori** –Wow!  Thanks!  I'm really glad you like that part.  When I'm writing the shower scene, I thought Ayako was getting confusing.  But really, thank you! =D  And I LOVE the very last part too. ^_^  Cheers!

**kaesaku** –Hey!  You reviewed again!  Yay!  I didn't know you're the same kaesaku in sdfic babble!  Cool. *grins*     

I've just realized only now… I have been mentioning since the first chapter that Ayako's eyes were blue, instead of black.  I've seen that only now.  So for the sake of my fanfic, let's all pretend that her eyes are blue. ^_^  Another note, I know the truth behind the mystery is still not unveiled… It will be on the next chapter.  So everything will be hopefully clear then.

Now again, the stanza at the beginning was part of the song "If I Am" by Nine Days, included in the original soundtrack of Dawson's Creek.

Please join **groups.yahoo.com/group/sdlockerroom**.  It's new!  It's all about Slam Dunk!

I'd like to see your REVIEWS.  Comment or anything.  They really help me a lot in writing the next chapter. =) 

~ R


End file.
